My Destiny
by Star-dustKiss-mintCsqu
Summary: A One shot story about San Chai and her love for Doa Ming Si, story is told by SC and 3rd person narration, PLEASE! read and review.. (sorry bad summary)


Disclaimer: I do not own HYD or MG and the characters I do however own the plot. And I also don't own the song. I own the translation only.. or kinda.. but it is based on the song.. so.  
  
Hey guys, umm my 4th one shot, but I only post 1 of my oneshots on here before. This is a oneshot story on Doa Ming Si and Shai Cai. Sorry I am only fimiliar with the TV series and I wrote it based on the TV series. The story takes place after DMs lost his memory.. but gain it back.. Anyways anything between [] are song lyrics.  
  
*note Shai Cai will be SC Doa Ming Si is -DMS Hau Ze Lei will be Lei  
  
hey hey,, had the idea to write this one shot due to the lyrics of this song... sounds pretty good... ^^ but yeah.. im not sure about the shot.. anywasy please give me some comment =| =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh readers.. please bare with me the fact that I have not fully understand how fanfiction.net works.. I mean.. I type it out and it's all nice and structured but then once it gets loaded and post.. the paragraphs get all weird on me. =| ! =*(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind fluttered, causing her dress to flap softly against her legs.. her hair ruffles.. teasing her eyelids and her face. She watched in stony silence the picture plaster on the tombstone. A single crystal tear slid own her smooth ivory skin. 3 pair of warm gentle hands rested on her shoulders. She spun around and looked at them.. her round innocent eyes, for once let them into the soul of her heart... the 3 tall men pulled her into their embraced. After a few moments they all pull apart.  
  
" you gusy should go.. i'll be find.. you gusy got work and everything.. don't worry about me.. i'm a big girl now.. i just want to spent a few more moments with him alone" She said softly " are you sure SC?) Ximen asked gently " yes.. don't worry.. i'm a wedd remember?" Sc smiled a small smile " Okie.. well then if you insist... tkae good care of yourself.. i'll contact you later" Ximen smiled and patted SC on the shoulder " call if you need us.. don't hesitate... you know we'll be here for you" MZ said and pulled SC into a hug " i will don't worry.. thanks for everything" sc whispered " don't mention it" Ximen smiled  
  
she stepped back and looked at HZl for a couple of sec and he too did the same.. fianlly he stepped closer to her and took her hands and looked at her." I really don't want to leave you alone.. promise me.. you'll be safe... remember I'll be here for you always.." Lei said softly and hugged her tightly " thanks lei.. i'm going to be alright.. but i just need a bit of time.. and I just want to spent a few moments with him alone.." SC whispered.. " i know.. " lei said softly.. finally he let her go and started to walk off the direction his two friends did.. a couple of steps later... he turned around and looked at her.. he sighted then continued walking. She kneeled beside the cold tombstone.. and stroked the picture on the grave. " faithful and compassionated to his friends.. caring and loving lover.. With our blessings to our dearest.. most loving friend, brother, lover DMS" the words on the grave said.. and still as of now.. she couldn't believe it.. tears stream down her eyes.. yes.. he had left her.. the love of her life Doa Ming Si had left her... She stared at the picture and she couldn't help but feel hurt.. alone.. Betrayed and most of all wretchedness.  
  
[Moonlight high above the trees.  
  
Such a peaceful night it is.  
  
By myself I'm sitting here  
  
the memories are clear  
  
of love I never could reveal. ]  
  
" why? why did you leave? did you say no matter where i'll go you'll follow me?" she whispered hoarshly " til hell and back you'll be there? where's your promise? Why? Didn't you say you love me? but why... i wish i can hear you say.. that you love me once again.. maybe this was my fault and maybe this isn't but I'm sorry" she looked at the picture on the tomb stone.. and then flung her arms around it and cried.. yes she love him and she miss him.  
  
[There's a gentle swaying breeze,  
  
while my eyes are filled with tears.  
  
All the things you couldn't see  
  
the love that I still feel.  
  
I never thought you'd ever leave. ]  
  
yes.. she never thought he'll leave him for good. Maybe he had taken his love for her for granted. She didn't know. Maybe it was a mistake all along. She remember so ever clearly how he had die in the hospital. The last stage of his cancer had attacked his immune system and killed off a lot of his cells. And yet she never knew. He had chosen not to tell her. He had acted like nothing had happened all the time and she was selfishly too busy to find out. All those times he disappeared to treat his cancer alone during the day, she had thought he was hanging out with F3 or working at the company. but inf act he wasn't. Everytime when it seem like they had each other.. when everything seemed to be working out.. sometimes happens and threatens to split them up.. and this time it succeeded. She remember how happy she was.. when he had regained his memory.. but now.. everything was gone..  
  
{ chorus} [Silently through all the years,  
  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
  
All the time could never heal.  
  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
  
You were taken far away  
  
and now it's just too late  
  
and fate has sealed my destiny.]  
  
Maybe this was how it was meant to be.. he was something too good for her.. too good to be true.. Unattainable for her. How foolish she was to even consider for a split second that everything will be work out and they can be together. Now whenever she sleeps and close her eyes.. all she sees is him.. and everyday of every second.. all she thinks it's him.. every where she goes.. everythign she does.. remind her of him...  
  
" why.. why did you have to be so cruel to me" SHe whispered looking into the sky... the gentle breeze blew her hair and it swayed " i hate you.. but yet i love you.,.. why did you leave.. " She whispered once again " i'm sorry... i took you for granted..remember i'll always love you.. no matter what" She whispered and stroked the picture on the tomb stone.. She smiled a sad smiled and stood up slowly.  
  
[Sadness cuts my heart so deep.  
  
What a life it could've been.  
  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief,  
  
this never was supposed to be. ]  
  
She sat on the edge of Ying De's rooftop.. thinking.. the sun was setting,.. painting orange.. red and pink pictures on the sky.. " one day.. one day i'll be with you again.. one day... i'll return to you and ou'll return to me" SHe whispered and looked up in the sky  
  
[Twilight glimmers in the stream.  
  
Soon another day begins.  
  
Wishing you were here with me,  
  
to share new memories  
  
and all the secrets that I keep]  
  
the hopped down the railing and started to walk away,,, but a few steps later she turn to look at the sunset again.. sunsets doesn't last... life doens't last... everything has an end.. and because of that she regreted.. why couldn't she tell him.. how she felt.. why did she had to argue with him all the time.. why couldn't she say she loved him.. no she couldn't and she regret that.. yes.. nothign last forever and yes she shouldn't regret her own action because she made her choice.. but yet... she regret and yet.. one thing in this world does last.. and that's her love for DMS and Dms;s love for her. A plain lookign girl.. a poor girl like her.. Mu Ye San Cai..her destiny..  
  
{ chorus}  
  
[Silently through all the years,  
  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
  
All the time could never heal.  
  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
  
You were taken far away  
  
and now it's just too late  
  
and fate has sealed my destiny.]  
  
{ chorus}  
  
[Silently through all the years,  
  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
  
All the time could never heal.  
  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
  
You were taken far away  
  
and now it's just too late  
  
and fate has sealed my destiny.]  
  
" one day.. one day i'll be with you again.. one day... i'll return to you and ou'll return to me" SHe whispered and looked up in the sky " yes... this is my destiny.. " she whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Destiny by Tris Thuy Trang  
  
Moonlight high above the trees.  
  
Such a peaceful night it is.  
  
By myself I'm sitting here  
  
the memories are clear  
  
of love I never could reveal.  
  
There's a gentle swaying breeze,  
  
while my eyes are filled with tears.  
  
All the things you couldn't see  
  
the love that I still feel.  
  
I never thought you'd ever leave.  
  
Chorus  
  
Silently through all the years,  
  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
  
All the time could never heal.  
  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
  
You were taken far away  
  
and now it's just too late  
  
and fate has sealed my destiny.  
  
Sadness cuts my heart so deep.  
  
What a life it could've been.  
  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief,  
  
this never was supposed to be.  
  
Twilight glimmers in the stream.  
  
Soon another day begins.  
  
Wishing you were here with me,  
  
to share new memories  
  
and all the secrets that I keep.  
  
Chorus  
  
Chorus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\ Hey... so how was it  
  
Aww wasn't that so sad???? =*( Anyways please review.. and tell me what you think... ^^ =D Thanks *hugs all around*  
  
Anyways... i must say.. the ending didn't come as i wanted... Anyways til next time love Stephy aka Star_dust or Sd (Kate's Piggy) 


End file.
